A Mess in Sinnoh
by appositive
Summary: Apollo and Trucy go to Japan to see the Pokemon there. Meanwhile, Paul is having problems. What will happen when Paul and Apollo meet? Sorry for the bad summary; trust me, this story is good.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **I own nothing. Paul belongs to Pokémon, and Apollo and Trucy belong to Capcom.

This story will be nine chapters long in total. The next chapter will be shorter and reveal the hurt/comfort aspect of the story. I will try to make updates weekly.

Constructive criticism appreciated. Flames, not so much.

* * *

><p>"Apollo, I wanna go to Japan!"<p>

Suddenly, a messy brown mane obstructed Apollo's view of the paperwork he had to do after his latest case. "Trucy! Move your head! Besides, why do you want to go to Japan, anyway?"

"Duh, Apollo!" Trucy did not budge. "They have Pokémon in Japan!"

"What? ! No! That's scientifically impossible! They have the place where Pokémon is made, sure. Is that what you want to see? And can you even speak Japanese? !"

"_Hai._ [Japanese for "yes".] I've been taking it since third grade. And I just happen to know" – she wiggled her eyebrows – "you took it in college." A slight giggle escaped Trucy's lips.

"What? !"

"You're such an anime nerd!" But she was smiling. Trucy looked at Apollo almost – lovingly?

"Mr. Wright will never let you go by yourself! Besides, how will you pay for –"

"He will and did. Your paycheck."

"Ugnnn… Why my paycheck? !"

The brunette giggled. "You're coming, silly."

"But I'm paying for you, too?"

"It's just the gentlemanly thing to do!"

"But how did you convince Mr. Wright?" Apollo was genuinely confused. Mr. Wright didn't seem like the type to let his daughter wander off all the way into another country.

* * *

><p>"<em>Daddy?"<em>

_Phoenix patted the area of his bed right next to him. "Yeah, Truce?"_

"_Can I go to Japan?"_

_Phoenix nearly choked on air. "JAPAN? ! you want to go to JAPAN? ! Do you have any idea how expensive that would be? !"_

"_I wanna see the Pokémon. Besides" – Trucy pouted – "we can use Apollo's paycheck."_

_Phoenix took a minute to think it over. "And your chaperone…?"_

_The pout on Trucy's face soon morphed into a humongous smile. "Apollo!"_

_Her daddy raised a zig-zag eyebrow. "Because you feel guilty about using his paycheck (I know I don't) or for some…other reason?"_

_Trucy looked down. Her cheeks became hot. "Mumble mumble mumb."_

_What was that?"_

"_I…like him."_

"_Uh…you do know that you're half-siblings, right?"_

"_Of course! And I don't care!"_

"_Oh, okay. Just making sure…yeah…" Phoenix uttered a __very__ nervous laugh._

* * *

><p>"…I have my ways," Trucy said mysteriously.<p>

"…O-kaaay." By this point, Apollo was thoroughly creeped out.

So, one week later, the two found themselves on a plane, heading west.

"You're going to be disappointed," Apollo warned.

"No, I won't be!"

"Why, because you know Pokémon aren't real?" he challenged.

Trucy looked Apollo straight in the eye, in a very intimidating manner. "Apollo Justice. I do know one thing. I know that Pokémon exist. And that they live in Japan."

"Well, then. Y-you know some f-false information." Trucy's tactics worked, and Apollo sweated like Sal Manella.

"It's true," a voice from behind interjected. "I live in Japan, and I'm a Pokémon trainer. Well, I mostly do contests, but still."

Trucy asked, "Then why would you ever leave, even if it's just for…"

"Two weeks."

"…Two weeks?"

Apollo just sat there, mouth agape.

The bluenette giggled. "Well, I just finished a long journey in the Sinnoh region –"

"Hey, Sinnoh! That's where we're going, right Apollo?"

Apollo sat, mouth wide open. He was starting to look a bit pale.

"- About a month ago, and I was starting to miss the adventures, so I decided that I would try my hand at the U.S."

"Didja like it here?" Trucy was bouncing in her seat with excitement.

"Um…not really. Life's really boring without Pokémon. I left my cute babies" – Apollo came to and almost puked – "with my mom to get a feel for what it really must be like for you." The trainer shot the two a pitying look. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have important things to attend to." She turned away from Apollo and Trucy and proceeded to text her friends.

"Bi –" Apollo realized that he should probably watch his mouth around Trucy. Mr. Wright would kill him if he heard him curse in front of the girl. Besides, Apollo considered Trucy as kind of a little sisterly type. "Big mouth that girl had, huh?"

Trucy perceived right through that potty-mouth. "Uh huh. And she's right behind you. And she doesn't seem all too happy."

Apollo gulped.

_To be continued…_


	2. Chapter 2

A purple-haired boy sat on his bedroom floor, curled up in a ball, and cried. He usually acted tough, but here, all alone, he could let out his true feelings.

Suddenly, the door opened. "Reggie!" the crying boy screeched. "Go away!"

Concerned, Reggie sat down next to his little brother. He had thought Paul had grown up, but recently the crybaby had proven himself as Reggie's kid brother, emphasis on kid.

"What do you want?" Paul snapped.

Reggie used his sleeve to wipe away Paul's tears. "You wanna talk about it?"

"No."

Reggie exhaled. "I'm just really worried. You're not talking to anybody. Not even your therapist."

"I'm not crazy. I don't need a therapist."

"It's just that…No, you're not crazy… But you have a lot on your mind, and…" Tears welled up in the corners of Reggie's eyes as he gently stroked the swollen scars on Paul's wrist. "These, Paul. I'm worried about these."

"Well, don't worry." It came out more as a threat than a consolation. But with Paul, that's the best you get. "I disinfect them every time."

"Paul. You can't do this! It's crazy and it has to stop!"

"I can and I will and it's none of your business. Now, get OUT!"

Sighing a sigh full of tears, Reggie slowly got up, and left his brother to sulk.

_To be continued…_


	3. Chapter 3

When Trucy and Apollo got off of the plane, Apollo almost fainted. Buizels in bow-ties ran around delivering luggage to the proper owners. One buizel came up to Apollo and held out a bright red suitcase. Hands shaking, Apollo reached out to receive it. While the transfer was being made, the Pokémon's hand brushed up against Apollo's. Apollo screamed, jumped about ten feet in the air, then collapsed, out cold.

* * *

><p>In the Pokémon Center, Nurse Joy made a big fuss over Apollo. Although Brock would have enjoyed such a fuss, Apollo felt uncomfortable. "I only fainted," he assured, "It's no big deal, really."<p>

"Yes, it is!" Nurse Joy laughed. "Do you hear yourself?"

"Yeah, Apollo, just relax." Trucy wore a tight smile, as she was jealous of Nurse Joy's practically fawning over her brother and crush.

"Well, I really have to go attend to Pokémon now." Nurse Joy responded to the hurried footsteps clattering toward the front desk. "Will you be all right without me?"

"Of course I'll –"

"Don't worry, Nurse Joy," Tricy butted in. "I'll take care of him."

As the nurse left, Apollo protested. "I don't need anyone taking care of me! I'm fine, I say! FINE!"

Trucy put a hand on the man's chest to keep him from getting up. The touch was warm and loving, and it calmed Apollo instantly. "Shh, now. You just rest. Trucy will take care of you."

Apollo smiled. "Thanks, Trucy," he murmered. They stayed like that, with Trucy's hand on his chest as he nodded off, for about an hour. Finally, Nurse Joy returned.

"Is everything all right here?"

Apollo awoke with a start. "Huh?"

"I said, is everything all right here?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. That nap really helped." Apollo rubbed his head sheepishly.

"Well, I'm glad to hear it. You make a great nurse, Tracey."

"Trucy." The girl in question looked rather unamused.

"Right." Nurse Joy laughed, as if it were actually funny. "Well, I guess you had better be on your way."

"Yes," Trucy emphasized.

As soon as the two were standing under the overhang outside of the Pokémon Center, Trucy took out her map. "Let's see. We're in Sunnyshore City now… The Pokémon I want is in Lake Valor…Let's head to Veilstone and stop at Lake Valor on the way. Okay?"

"Uh, that's fine, I guess." Apollo barely knew what she was talking about. He had only played the old GBA games when he was a kid. "But wait!" An idea struck him. "Don't you need a Pokéball to catch Pokémon?"

"Duh! That's why we'll go to the Mart!"

"And some Pokémon to weaken the one you want to catch?"

"…I have my ways."

After stopping at the Pokémart and renting bikes, the two were on their way. On their journey to Lake Valor the duo saw many Sinnoh Pokémon. At each sighting, Trucy gasped and smiled, then looked over to her companion, whose bike swirved as he attempted to regain control.

Lake Valor was huge, with an island cave in the center. "How are we going to cross this lake with our bikes?" Apollo looked annoyed.

"Easy," Trucy replied, bending over the grass at the water's edge. "Bibarel! Hey, bibarel!" Several brown Pokémon scampered out of the tall shrubbery. "Hey, guys!" Trucy held out her arms. The bibarel gathered around her in a group hug.

"Hey!" Apollo interjected. "Be careful, Trucy! They are wild animals!"

"Aw, silly Apollo! You're worried about me! How sweet!" She proceeded to lean over and kiss him on the cheek. Apollo smiled. After all, he did regard the girl as his little sister, even if he had no idea that they really were related.

"Aw, Trucy!" Apollo's face turned red, but out of happiness.

The bibarels followed Trucy's instructions to carry them and their bikes across. On the other side, Trucy turned to the bibarel she had ridden on. "How would you like to travel with me and my friend?"

The bibarel nodded enthusiastically. "Biba bi!"

"Okay, just stop talking about Justin Bieber." Trucy held out a Pokéball and the bibarel nudged his head against it, effectively becoming Trucy's first Pokémon. "Now we'll go to Veilstone City, and I'll challenge a trainer!"

"Don't you think you should train first?"

Trucy shot Apollo a Look.

"Okay, fine, whatever."

In Veilstone City, the duo met a boy with navy blue hair and highly reflective glasses. "Hey! Are you a trainer?" Trucy exclaimed.

"Yeah. What of it?" The boy seemed cool and collected, and he pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

"Let's battle!" The girl's eyes were sparkling. "I'm Trucy, by the way."

"I'm Max." As an almost silent afterthought, he added, "And this will be an easy win. I can tell."

The two Gramaryes' perception senses tingled. This boy had just said something mean about Trucy. They could tell. Trucy's nostrils flared as Apollo thought, "Uh, oh."

"Let's get battling!" The brunette growled. She sent out her newly captured Pokémon. Bibarel grinned stupidly.

"Oh, so scary!" Max rolled his eyes as he sent out his latest catch, a Skorupi. It was almost at its evolution level.

"This is a one-on-one battle. Let's go!" Trucy was really fired up by this point.

_This is her only Pokémon, isn't it?_ Max thought, barely suppressing an eye-roll.

Apollo stood at the side of their make-shift battlefield. "B-begin," he stuttered uncertainly.

"Bibarel, use Hyper Fang!"

Bibarel shook his head. He didn't know that move yet.

"Headbutt?" No. "Superpower?" Nuh-uh. "…Growl?" Bibarel prepared to execute his favorite move. But before he had a chance, Skorupi attacked with Poison Fang. Bibarel collapsed.

"Bibarel! NO!" Trucy screamed. "You can't faint!"

Bibarel's eyes started to swirl just as Skorupi evolved into a Drapion. Although Apollo was disappointed with the results of the match, he was proud of Trucy's screaming outdoor volume.

"Cool," Max commented on his Pokémon's evolution.

"Jerk," Trucy spat back.

Apollo walked over to Trucy and rubbed her back, causing the girl to shiver. "Let's get Bibarel to a Pokémon Center, okay?"

"…Okay."

_To be continued..._


	4. Chapter 4

Ash had beaten Paul. That's all there was to it. Ash's method of love and kindness was superior to Paul's slave driving. But this was hard to accept. Paul had truly believed that he was in the right. How could love possibly strengthen Pokémon? It made them mushy and weak, right? Fear, pain, that's what makes Pokémon strong. …Right?

Paul had his head in his hands, once again in fetal position. He couldn't believe that Ash had beaten him. It was impossible. Paul reached for his knife, then hesitated.

Then there was that other thing. The thing he would never let anyone know about. Of course, Ash and Cynthia knew, but Ash also knew what Paul's fist tasted like, and Cynthia actually liked him. Besides, they had their own reputations to uphold.

Paul sat on the floor and relived the moment. The fear. The absolute terror. And the pleasure. Oh, God, he couldn't deal with the pleasure. He shouldn't have to deal with the pleasure.

And he wouldn't. Because it would all be over soon.

But not here. What if Reggie walked in on…that? What if he tried to stop him? Oh, God, what if he asked him why? !

So Paul grabbed his knife, stood up and brushed the wrinkles out of his clothes, and left towards the most remote and convenient place he could think of.

The Pokémon Center men's room.

_To be continued..._

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Paul isn't very creative, is he?


	5. Chapter 5

While they were waiting for Nurse Joy to heal Trucy's bibarel, Apollo had to use the bathroom. "I'll be right back," he assured the girl.

"Or I could come with you…" Trucy batted her eyelashes flirtatiously.

"Uh…no thanks."

As Apollo stepped into the bathroom, he noticed small amounts of something red on the floor. Further inspection revealed that it was blood flowing out from under one of the stalls. "There are no girls in here," Apollo muttered as the color drained from his face. Quickly and aggressively, he knocked on the stall's door. No response. He knocked harder. "Go away…" weakly made its way to his ears. By this point, Apollo dropped all his standards and peeked through the crack between the stall door and the stall divider. A boy was sprawled across the small area, covered in blood. Both hands were shoved in the toilet, and the toilet water was stained red. The boy's eyes fluttered, barely open. Apollo charged at the stall door, and, after several tries, knocked it down. He scooped the boy up in his arms, and, with much effort, carried him into the room in which Apollo had rested earlier.

That done, Apollo ran to get Nurse Joy. When she saw the boy and his torn-apart arms, she started to cry. "Oh, Paul! First you cut yourself and now this!"

In order to assure that the boy made it okay, Apollo stayed in the patient's room. Trucy, thinking that Apollo must have diarrhea or something, fidgeted in the Center's waiting room.

Finally, unable to stand it any longer, the girl got up and went to the men's room.

"Hello?" she asked, cautious but loud. "Is anyone there?" A knock produced no result. She pushed open the door. The first thing Trucy noticed was the blood on the floor. She approached the stall slowly. "Hello?" she tried again. Trucy pushed the stall door open carefully. She saw the blood in the toilet and almost screamed. However, she managed to keep her volume down to a normal indoor voice. "There was a GIRL in here? ! And she didn't flush? !"

* * *

><p>Watching someone else get stitches is very disgusting. Apollo twitched and cringed with every stroke of the needle. But Paul didn't seem to mind. He was even going through the operation as he had requested, without anesthetics. After Nurse Joy left Paul to recuperate, Apollo felt the need to strike up a conversation with the boy. "So…"<p>

"So," Paul mumbled.

"Why'd you stick your hands in a toilet?" Apollo cringed and immediately regretted asking that question, but Paul answered very matter-of-factly.

"To stop scabs from forming so the bleeding wouldn't stop and I would die." Paul looked Apollo over critically. "Why'd you save me?"

"Because you were dying! ! !"

"But I chose to die. Wanted to die. Actually, I still want to die."

"So? ! I'm not about to let someone else die, like it or not!"

Paul looked at Apollo incredulously. Never before had he seen someone who cared so much about a total stranger. He felt a strange fuzzy feeling in his tummy – was that what happiness felt like? What being cared for felt like? "Do you like me for who I am or for the fact that I just almost died?"

"Well, I don't know who you are. Yet. Tell me a bit about yourself."

Paul smiled. It hurt his cheeks. "I'm a Pokémon trainer, my older brother's Reggie, and the rest is none of your business."

"Got any parents?"

The smile faded from Paul's face as quickly as it had appeared.

"It's okay to tell me. I'm an orphan. I understand that there are all types of parenting situations. And some are sadder than others."

Paul took in a deep breath. _So much for recuperating_, he thought. "My mother left us as soon as I was born. I think she hated me. –"

"How do you hate a baby?"

Paul glared at this interruption.

"…Sorry."

"As soon as my brother turned sixteen, my father left us, and Reggie's been taking care of me ever since."

"Wow. That must be hard. Hey – don't cry." Apollo wiped a tear off of Paul's face.

Paul seethed silently over the fact that his hands and arms were completely bandaged, and he couldn't wipe away his own tears. On the other hand…that felt kind of…good.

"Is that why you…"

"What? ! No!" Paul was back in his glaring mode.

"Then why did you do it – er, try to do it?"

"Like I said, none of your business." Paul was completely closed up now

Just then, Nurse Joy returned. "Apollo, Trucy wants to see you."

"Look, Paul, I'll be right back. And until then, you'd better prepare yourself to tell me what happened to you." Apollo tried for a menacing look, but the result was laughable.

Paul responded with a real menacing glare.

Apollo slinked out of the room.

* * *

><p>"Polly!"<p>

"Don't call me that!"

"There you are! I thought you had diarrhea!"

Apollo rolled his eyes. "I left the bathroom, Trucy." Speaking of which, he really had to pee by that point. But he couldn't just go in the stall next to where Paul had tried to kill himself! He'd go in a urinal! "I'll be right back, Trucy."

Trucy snickered.

After Apollo had relieved himself, Trucy resumed her interrogation. "Were you scared off by the girl period?"

"What girl per – oh, you mean the blood!"

Trucy looked horrified. She took Apollo's hand. "T-then why was there bl-bl-blood? ? ?"

Apollo took in a deep breath. "Someone tried to kill himself."

Gasp!

"That's where I was. Trying to work things out with him."

"Wait – then why was there blood in the toilet? !"

"He stuck his hands in there."

"WHAT? !"

"To keep the cuts from scabbing over!"

Trucy shook her head. "Some people."

"I know. Too smart for his own good. You can keep training your Pokémon if you want. I need to keep that poor boy company."

"But Apollo!" The brunette exclaimed dramatically. "I will never leave your side!"

"Have ten dollars."

"Okay!" Trucy kissed Apollo's cheek and ran.

_To be continued..._


	6. Chapter 6

With Apollo gone, Paul was alone at last! He took the time to reflect on what had happened to him on that fateful day. What he would protect with his life if he had to! That worst day ever.

* * *

><p>"<em>Congratulations!"<em>

"_On what? I lost, Cynthia. And to Ash of all people…"_

"_But you tried your hardest!"_

"_Cut the crap, Cynthia."_

"_Okay, okay. I'm proud of you for congratulating your Pokémon out there."_

"_I was only doing it because you were watching…"_

"_Oh, really?"_

"_Okay! It was because __Ash won__. His method's __better__. I need to start being..." – he struggled – "__nice__ to my Pokémon if I want to __win__."_

"_Anyway, I think you deserve a kiss!"_

"_A kiss? ! Are you crazy? ! Go around kissing twelve-year-olds and you'll get fired for sure!"_

"_No one's around, silly!" And with that, Cynthia leaned in and kissed Paul on the lips._

_To be continued...  
><em>


	7. Chapter 7

Apollo's entrance interrupted Paul's reflections. "Hey," the older man stated.

"Hey."

"You okay? You look a little pale."

"Just…thinking."

Apollo sat down on the edge of Paul's borrowed bed. "About what?"

"None of your business."

"Oh, c'mon! What do I have to do to get you to spill, huh?"

"Nothing! Because I won't!"

"Do I have to tickle you?"

"Fine! I was thinking about…why I did it."

"Which is…?"

"Why are you so darn nosey? Who are you, my mother? My therapist? Is that who you think you are?"

"So you have a therapist!"

"Yeah. Not like I talk to him, or anything."

"Will you talk to me?"

"Fat chance."

"Come on!" Apollo started to play with the hair covering Paul's forehead. "Why did you try to kill yourself? Huh?"

Paul blushed and looked up at Apollo with big, gray eyes. "W-well…"

"Yes, Paul? You can tell me."

"You see, my father, before he left us, was an alcoholic…"

Apollo nodded as he smoothed Paul's hair back. "Go on. I'm listening."

"He used to come home drunk all the time. My brother made sure to always be out when father came home, but I had no place to go. So, my father would…he would…"

"Go on. I can handle it, no matter what it is."

Paul turned on his side and put his face in his bandaged hands. He shook, as if he were crying. "He used to beat me. I still have the s-s-sc-scars!" The shaking became more violent.

"Oh, Paul!" Apollo started to rub Paul's back affectionately. "It's okay. It's all over now."

"Reggie wouldn't even defend me!" Paul squeaked. A few moments later, he continued. "And after father left us, Reggie, he…he…he started drinking, too."

"Oh, Paul!" Apollo cooed, rubbing his back more aggressively.

"And…when Reggie was drunk, he would…he would…"

"Oh, Paul, what would Reggie do?"

"He would…take me up to his room…and lock the door…and …and…take off my clothes…and r-r-r-"

"He raped you? !" Apollo exclaimed in his chords of steel. "Oh, Paul, no wonder you're so sad! What did you do to deserve any of this? ! Nothing! Absolutely nothing!" Unable to hold back any longer, Apollo leaned in to kiss Paul on the forehead.

Paul shifted himself, angling his head upwards. However, his calculations were mistaken, and Apollo ended up kissing Paul's nose while Paul kissed Apollo's chin.

"Hey, Paul, were you…trying to do something there?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Did you…know I was going to try to kiss your forehead?"

"Maybe."

"Were you trying to kiss my lips?"

"Maybe not. But maybe."

"Was any of that story even true? !"

"Of course not! Reggie's the nicest brother in the world!"

"Even the bit about your parents leaving you? Was that fake, too?"

"…No." Paul looked away from Apollo, and at the opposite wall.

"Is that why you tried to kill yourself?"

"What? ! No! Stop prying and just shut up for once, okay?"

Apollo was silent for a few minutes.

"Sorry," he apologized. "I am so sorry. I really shouldn't go around prying like that."

"You're right. You shouldn't."

Apollo took that as an acceptance to the apology. He clapped his hands. "Now! Let's get back to therapy!"

"…You never learn, do you?"

"Why did you try to kiss me?"

"Because I like you, you moron."

"Oh." Apollo was taken aback. "Really? Why?"

"Mostly because you're a guy who tried to kiss me."

"On the forehead!" Apollo interrupted.

Paul ignored him. "But also because you care about me. You saved me and whatever." Paul turned to face Apollo again. "There. I spilled. Happy?"

"Very!" Apollo grinned like the moron that Paul had called him.

"Now. I'll ask you a question."

"Oh, okay. I guess it's only fair."

"How do you be so dumb?"

"Hey! Paul!" But Apollo was laughing. "But seriously. Why did you want to kiss a guy?"

"Are you seriously asking that? !"

"Yes. Yes, I am."

"Because I'm g…g…g…because I'm g…"

"You're gay."

Paul cringed.

"Well, go on, day it already."

"I'm g-g-g…g-g-g-g-g…"

"Okay. Repeat after me. Michael Jackson in gay."

"Who?"

_Oh right, he's Japanese,_ Apollo thought. Aloud, he said, "Just say it already."

"Michael Jackson is g…g…g-g…"

"Okay. This will prove difficult." Apollo paused to think. "Say 'gas'."

"What? ! No!"

"Just say it! ! !"

"Gas."

"Now say 'hay'."

"Hay."

"Okay, now say 'gas hay'."

"Gas hay. Ga-hay. Ga-ay. G-g-g-"

Apollo held his breath.

"Gay. Now you owe me one for making me sound like an idiot."

Apollo relented. "Okay, fine. What is it that you want?"

"…I think you know, Apollo."

_To be continued..._


	8. Chapter 8

_Cynthia was quite possibly the most attractive woman in Sinnoh. And she was kissing Paul. On the lips. But yet, Paul was not pleased. He didn't feel even the slightest bit of bubbly love. _

Oh, no!_ He thought. _Does this mean what I think it does? ! _Paul just __had__ to test his theory._

_After the two had separated their faces, they just stared at each other. Suddenly, Ash innocently walked through the room. Paul ran over to him, grabbed him by the front of his shirt, and kissed him. On the lips._

_Although Paul hated Ash with all his heart, especially after his latest defeat, he enjoyed kissing him. He liked the feel of his hands on another guy's chest, and the strength of Ash's arms as he wrapped them around Paul. Paul liked everything about kissing a guy – and this pleasure scared him. He couldn't be gay – could he?_

_As they broke away from each other, Ash was grinning like an idiot. "Love you, too, Paul," he slurred. Then, it dawned on him. He, Paul, had just kissed Ash Ketchum. On the lips. And he had liked it._

* * *

><p><em>As Paul raked the knife through his blood vessels, he thought about why he was doing this. What he had believed his whole life, his training style, was wrong. Ash Ketchum had beaten him. He was <em>_gay__. He had kissed Ash Ketchum and had enjoyed it. A lot. In fact, it was the most enjoyable thing Paul had ever experienced, besides cutting. _

_No wonder he had tried to kill himself._


	9. Chapter 9

Apollo climbed onto Paul's bed. He put his knees outside of Paul's, and his hands on either side of Paul's face. Paul locked his arms around Apollo's neck, then pulled him down so he was crushing Paul. That was when the kissing started. At first, it was slow, but it soon became heated and passionate. Paul was the happiest he had ever been in his life.

When they were done, Apollo asked through ragged breaths, "How old are you, eighteen?"

"Actually, I'm twelve. I'm tall for my age." Paul ignored Apollo's pale face and continued. "Part of the reason I wanted to die was that I couldn't handle being gay. But now I can. And although I'm not quite glad you save me, I'm very happy to be with you." He leaned in for another kiss.

In the middle of their make out session, Nurse Joy came in to check on Paul. "Off the bed, Apollo," she commanded sternly, "Now."

After Paul's check-up, Apollo said from the chair beside Paul's bed, "I'm sorry, Paul, but it won't work out between us."

"WHAT? ! Why not? !" Paul was infuriated. Was he being dumped? !

"Well, for starters I'm twenty-two and American. I'll go back home in a week."

"So? ! Long-distance relationship!"

"But that won't work! You just like me for my kisses!"

"…Whatever."

"And don't try to kill yourself again! Find a guy you like for more than just his kisses, and you'll be happy."

"…Whatever." But Paul's eyes were sparkling as Apollo left. He was ready to start a whole new life.

* * *

><p>The End<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yay, realistic ending!**

**I'm typing this final chapter over a year after I wrote it. How lazy can you get?**

**Anyway, I probably won't be doing another Phoenix Wright/Pokémon crossover story, seeing as how there is, like, NO demand for it! At all!  
><strong>


End file.
